The present invention relates to a coffee dispensing device.
Machines for making espresso coffee are currently known which comprise, in addition to a conventional containment and covering structure, a vertically movable body provided with a chamber in which it is possible to arrange, usually by means of a small hopper arranged below an axially offset bean grinder, the ground coffee or coffee tablet.
Said body, provided with said chamber for the ground coffee, is then moved by means of a suitable motor and/or gearmotor connected to a cam, so as to position it at a suitable filter basket where the hot water is made to flow, affecting the ground coffee.
This conventional solution, however, suffers many drawbacks: the arrangement of the body in the machine and its vertical motion with respect to the supporting surface entails a first problem which is linked to the outflow of the ground coffee from the grinder, which is axially offset with respect to the body, to the adjacent containment chamber, owing to the known problems related to the ensilage of ground products, which worsen in the presence of any residual moisture.
A second drawback of the cited prior art is the fact that gears and motor drives are necessary which on the one hand increase the complexity of the structure of the machine and on the other hand require constant maintenance to avoid possible jammings and/or malfunctions.
Another drawback of the cited prior art is the fact that the ground coffee placed inside the chamber formed in the body is pressed against the filter basket by applying the same force every time, regardless of the amount of ground coffee placed in said chamber.
This leads to the possibility of obtaining a coffee in which the powder is excessively washed out or insufficiently affected by the flow of water; either way, a coffee is obtained having less than ideal organoleptic characteristics.